I'll Be Forever Yours
by Inmyownwords92
Summary: Quinn shows up at Rachel's with some devastating news that could possibly break them. Will they survive it or will it tear them apart. Faberry. Oneshot.


_**AN: Just a faberry fic I wrote while listening to Julia Sheer's Airliner. Hope you guys like it and please Review, they are always appreciated! =]**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. **_

You walk into your room to find her pacing your floor. It catches you off guard because she didn't tell you she was coming over but you think it's a nice surprise. She's been distant the last few days and you hate that. You hate the times when she feels the need to pull away. As soon as she notices your presence, she gives you a shaky smile, her pacing ceasing. You can see the worry in those deep green eyes, the anxiousness in the twitch of her fingers, and you grow a little nervous yourself.

"Hey," Quinn lets out quietly and crosses the room over to you.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Not that it isn't nice that you are." You ask giving her a smile and with that question the soft smile that had been tugging at her lips just for you falters. She has a piece of folded paper clutched in her hand and your eyes lingered on it, trying to recognize if you know what it contains. You don't so you let your eyes find hers again, that worried anxiousness still swimming in them.

"There's something I need to talk to you about," Quinn says and with that sentence, your mind begins to race about what it is she wants to talk to you about. The first of course is that she wants to break-up. And just thinking it makes your stomach coil in tight knots. You love her and it would kill you if that's what she wanted. It would explain why Quinn's been distant but it still doesn't discount the fact that her breaking up with you is something you don't want to ever happen. She's your world and if you had your way, you would stay with her forever. The second is that she didn't accepted to NYU. Maybe that's what the piece of paper that closely resembled a letter was in her hand. That would be just as bad though because then it would mean she was going to Ohio State, which was her second choice, while you were all the way in New York. You wouldn't get to see her as much as you would like but you would still try your best to make it work. You take a seat on your bed, trying to prepare yourself for what was about to leave her mouth.

"Um, alright what is it Quinn?" You ask as she takes the seat next to you. She pauses for a moment and the silence that envelops the room makes your ears ring. The uncertainty of where this conversation is going makes your head spin and the knot the size of Texas in your gut twist even tighter. Quinn opens her mouth but nothing comes out so she shuts it and hands the paper over to you. You frown at her but take the paper anyways. You stare at it for a moment but finally open it and begin to read. As soon as your eyes register the seal, your face pales. Your heart sinks into your stomach acid and burns to nothing. The United States Air Force.

"Oh please no," You let slip between your lips in utter disbelief. You look to her, hoping that this is some sick joke, that she isn't being for real but the look of desperation on her face tells you it's not. The look of utter regret on her face tells you that this is all real. That it is all unfolding in front of you right now and there probably isn't anything you can do to change it. Quinn swallows thickly and finally speaks up.

"I-I applied a few weeks after winter break started. After my 18th birthday. It was on a whim, much like everything I do. I didn't think I was going to pass the exam. I didn't think I was actually going to make it in." Quinn tells you and you can't believe this is happening. Quinn turns to face you, taking your hands in hers.

"I'm so sorry Rachel. I was gonna tell you sooner but I didn't know how." She says and your eyes snap back to hers from reading the rest of the letter.

"Wait, how long have you had this?" You question, holding up the letter for emphasis and she looks away from you so you open the letter and read the date yourself. Your eyes widen.

"February? A month ago?" You yell, getting up from the bed to put distance between the two of you. How could she not tell you she enlisted? How could she not even ask you how you felt about it in the first place? The two of you got together at the beginning of the school year and the whole time she never mentioned once she had enlisted. Not once.

"How could you?" You ask her in a whisper. She gets up from her place on the bed to stand in front of you, trying to take your hands in hers once more but you jerk away from her. You feel so betrayed.

"Please Rachel, you have to believe me. I didn't think I would pass. I didn't think period. That's why I didn't tell you in the first place because I didn't think anything would come of it. And then I get this letter saying I passed and when I have to report for basic training. Rachel I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner." Quinn says and you shake your head as the tears form in your eyes, spilling over. You could feel the ache in your chest sharp and deep, making it hard to breathe. Quinn took the letter from your hands and placed it on your desk before pulling you in closer and into a tight hug. You were hurt and you felt betrayed but you wrapped your arms around her tightly anyway because if these things went how you knew they would, these were a few of your last moments together. That thought alone made the tears spill faster and forced a sob to escape your throat. Quinn squeezed you tighter to her, probably thinking the same thing while she whispered she was sorry over and over. You don't know how long you stood there crying, clinging to her but eventually the both of you moved to your bed, curling into each other. Soon your tears were reduced to sniffles as you laid your head on Quinn's chest listening to the sound of her heart beat.

"When do you leave?" You ask her, taking a deep breath. These things take time right? You guys have time. That's what you tell yourself as Quinn runs her fingers through your hair.

"5 months. I leave for basic training on the 17th of July." Quinn tells you quietly and you can't help the whimper that breezes past your lips. Quinn instinctively pulls you tighter to her chest, trying to stop the onslaught of tears that you know are well on their way. You are glad though, that you get to finish out your senior year with her but it pales in comparison to knowing that not too long after she'll be leaving you.

"I'll only be in South Dakota. It's not _that_ far but I doubt they'll just let me pack you in my suitcase and carry you onto base." Quinn says with a chuckle and you join her with a watery one of your own. If only that were allowed. You both sigh simultaneously and there's a long bout of silence as you both lay tangled in each other before you speak up.

"Is this really something that you want?" You ask Quinn. You don't want to be selfish. If this is something that she truly has a desire to do, that makes her happy, then you have to support her. Even if you think it's a mistake. Even if her leaving means that it will hurt you. Even if her leaving means that she's taking your heart with her. You know if the roles were reversed, if this was something that had to do with following your dreams of Broadway, then she would support you no matter how bad it hurt. Quinn lets out a breathy sigh as she traces meaningless patterns across the skin of your bare arm.

"Yes and no. Yes, because I could be doing something that would really help the people in this country. I could be saving lives. I could train in the medical field and really help those in need. And no because there are risks out there on the front line. But most of all because I don't want to leave you." Quinn finishes, looking down at you. You untangle yourself from her hold to straddle her hips. You search her eyes that are clouded with sadness, probably mirroring your own and you let out a broken sigh before you connect your lips to hers. You kiss her slow like it's the last time you'll ever kiss her. You kiss her like you mean it and she kisses you right back like she means it more. You wish you could just slow this all down so your heart won't break but what's done is done. Neither one of you can change it so you have to deal with it the best you can. You barely notice the tears that are falling from yours and Quinn's eyes but it doesn't stop you from showing her how much you love her. With every kiss you place on her lips and the contours of her body, with every touch that sets her body alight. You just hope that through this all, you and Quinn will be okay. You just hope that you make it through this with your hearts intact.

You see her pull into your driveway, her headlights shining like the moon through your bedroom window, and you smile. You glance at the time and it is exactly 8:00 pm. She never makes you wait. You race down the stairs to meet her, the door swinging open with you wasting no time in jumping into her arms. Quinn catches you with one arm and an audible 'umph,' holding you tightly to her. Today was the day she was leaving. You helped her pack everything she needed last night and you'll never be able to describe how painful it was for you. For the both of you. Even after spending five months together, attached at each others hips, the 17th still came way too soon. You smile at her before crashing your lips against hers and savoring what will be one of the last times you get to kiss her. Just the thought sends a wave of sadness over you but you try not to show it as she puts you down with a smile tugging at her lips. You want to be strong for her. Quinn then hands you the dozen roses she had hid behind her back and once again your beaming.

"Aw Quinn you didn't have to." You tell her smelling them and she shrugs.

"I know but I wanted to." Quinn replies simply, placing another kiss on your lips and once she pulls back you take her hand, pulling her into the house to put your new flowers in some water. Quinn leans against the center island and watches you as you search the cabinets for a descent vase.

"So did you have anything planned or special that you wanted to do before you leave?" You ask Quinn as you run water in a finally found vase, placing the flowers in it and on the counter before making your way over to Quinn. You snake your arms around her neck and her hands find a home on your hips.

"Um I was thinking maybe we could go eat and then drive up to the lake?" She asks and you smile. The both of you were at the lake the first time she told you she was in love with you and you confessed you loved her back just as much. The both of you spent a lot of time there and it only seemed right that you would spend your last day there together.

"That sounds perfect." You tell her simply, pecking her lips.

"Alright then, you ready to go?" Quinn asks and you shake your head before she takes your hand and the both of you head out.

She takes you to that vegan restaurant downtown that you've been dying to eat at. The conversation is light, the both of you avoiding the heavy topic of her leaving in less than a few hours. You wanted your last hours with her to be fun and relaxing but no matter how you guys succeeded in making it so, that dark cloud still loomed over your head. You tried your best not to think about it but it was hard. It was going to be hard having to let her go tonight. Once you're both finished with dinner, you head over to the lake. Quinn sets up a blanket on the roof of her mustang and you both cuddle together, Quinn holding you tightly as if this would never end. As if she isn't leaving for South Dakota for basic training and taking your heart with her. As if in this moment, time is stopped and the only thing that truly matters is the both of you together. And you try desperately to hide the tears that have started to fall. Because you don't want to cry and make her guilty for leaving you. You just want to have a nice night with her but you can't stop the sob that rips through you and causes your body to shake. Quinn pulls you tighter into her side.

"Please don't cry Rachel," Quinn says softly but it only makes you cry harder.

"I can't not cry Quinn. You're leaving me for god knows how long and I don't know if I can survive that." You say through the tears and Quinn sighs.

"You'll be okay Rachel. It's not like I'll never see you again. I'll get to call you from time to time and I'll write you. There's skype or something like that which I'm pretty sure is allowed. We'll be okay." Quinn tells you and you shake your head.

"I don't think I'm strong enough Quinn." You tell her weakly but its the truth. When someone is basically your whole world and then they have to leave, its a hard thing to deal with.

"Nonsense Rachel, your like the strongest person I know." Quinn tells you firmly, her hand rubbing up and down your arms trying to sooth your tears. You wipe your face, trying to control the tears and blow out a breath.

"You know I love you right?" Quinn asks and you shake your head.

"And you love me too right?" Quinn asks you and you shake your head again.

"More than I've ever loved anyone." You confess and she pulls you a little closer to her.

"Then just hold on with me. Before you know it, I'll be back home and back in your arms. You just have to hold on with me." Quinn says looking at you with those dark green eyes, begging you to keep holding on. To let love be enough. So you give her a watery smile the best you can and shake your head.

"I'll hold on with you." You tell her quietly and she gives you a soft smile before kissing you. You can feel the passion and love as her lips move against yours, parting yours and slipping her tongue through. You whimper at the first touch of her warm tongue, electricity shooting through you. Quinn then rolls on top of you to straddle your hips. You know what she wants to do as soon as her lips leave yours to travel down your neck and her hands wander under your shirt. You're thankful that it's pretty late and you're the only ones at the lake right now. Quinn's teeth nip at your neck, soothing the jolt of pain with her tongue as she snakes her hands behind your back to unsnap your bra. She grins at you slyly as she tugs it down and lifts your shirt up, wasting no time in palming your left breast. You moan at the delicious contact and arch into her as her mouth connects to your right. Quinn pays them equal amount of attention before she starts kissing down your stomach. Your muscles clench as she gets to the button of your jeans. Quinn cups you over your jeans and you let out another moan. You just want her inside of you already.

"Quinn stop playing." You tell her huskily and she lets out a giggle.

"Ever the impatient one Rachel," Quinn scolds playfully before she undoes the button and puts her hands down your jeans. You arch into Quinn's hand as her thumb traces light circles over your clit. You can feel the pressure slowly building and you can't help the audible gasp that slips past your lips when she quickly enters you. She's rocking her hips against her hand, pushing deeper and deeper into you and you feel your gut twist. With a few more thrusts of her hips and flicks of her thumb, Quinn has you cumming. You feel the muscles in your stomach clench as you ride out your orgasm. Quinn's still rocking into you, trying to get off as well, so you quickly stick your hand down her pants and with a few flicks of her clit, the pressure already at its full height, and soon Quinn was cumming right after you. Once she's ridden out the ecstasy, she collapses on top of you with a lazy smile.

You immediately wrap your arms around her and she does the same. You don't know how long you both stay like that, wrapped around each other but you know that you don't want to let her go. You wish you could make her stay but you know it's just that, a wish. Quinn places a soft kiss to your neck as she nuzzles deeper in to you. It's 2:00 am and sleep is tugging at your eyes but you can't go to sleep. If you do you'll lose that time with her. And there really isn't anymore time that you can waste. That's when you hear it on the radio. It's yours and Quinn's song.

"Dance with me?" You whisper lazily in her ear and you can feel her smile against you. She slowly gets off of you and the hood of her car, reaching through the drivers' side window to turn the volume all the way up. You fix your shirt as Quinn fiddles with the radio, Howie Day's Collide spills smoothly into the chilly night air and you smile. Quinn then makes her way back over to you, extending her hand for you to take it and you do. She pulls you into her, your bodies colliding to cause a spark as she places her hands on your hips and you place your arms around her neck. The two of you sway to the music, content in each others presence. You glance at your watch and it reads 2:05 am. You know you'll have to get going soon. Her plane leaves at 3:30 am and the drive to the airport is quite a reach from here. You let out a defeated sigh.

"Stop that," Quinn whispers as she presses her cheek against yours.

"Stop what?" You ask her, playing dumb but you know that she's caught you.

"Stop counting down the seconds until I'm gone." Quinn says, pulling back to look you in the eyes. She gives you a tired smile and you return it weakly with a sigh.

"I'm sorry. I've just been trying to enjoy this last night with you but I can't stop thinking about it." You confess and she brings you closer so your head is on her chest as the two of you move around on the sand.

"I know and to be honest I can't either but no matter what happens just know that I love you. And I always will." Quinn tells you.

"I promise it will be like the blink of an eye and before you know it I'll be back home. We'll be cuddling and you can tell me all about how your first year of college is going. You can tell me all about that horrible English professor or the Theater department head that knows absolutely nothing about theater." Quinn says with a chuckle and you join her. That could very well happen. You know she's trying to take your mind off of it and you thank her for that. Quinn gives you a soft kiss on your forehead and a content sigh leaves you. The both of you sway for a while longer, dancing to whatever comes out of the radio; not caring whether you're on beat or not. But soon Quinn glances at her own watch on her wrist and lets out a sigh, stopping her movements.

"We should probably get going to the airport if I want to catch my flight." Quinn retorts quietly and you shake your head. She takes your hand and leads you back to the car, snatching the blanket off of the hood, before she opens your door so you can get inside. You watch her cross in front of the car and get in the drivers side, starting up her mustang and heading back towards the road. The car ride to the airport is quiet with the exception of the radio playing lightly and Quinn's humming every so often; much like the whole day had been. You guess Quinn can since your growing dread as you get closer and closer to the airport because she takes one hand off the wheel to thread it through yours, raising it to her lips to give your knuckles a chaste kiss. She gives you a quick smile before putting her eyes back on the road and just having her hand in yours makes you feel better. But it still doesn't stop your heart from breaking every mile you make. It still doesn't get rid of the growing ache in your heart and the pain in your gut.

Soon Quinn is pulling into the airport parking lot and cutting the engine. It's quiet. Eerily so. It might be because of the time. Or because somehow the universe knows what's coming next. And it's mocking you with the silence. Quinn lets out a sigh and turns to face you. She doesn't say anything as she searches your face, probably trying to memorize every line so she won't forget. She squeezes the hand that's in hers and you know what it means. It means it's time for her to go. You shake your head at the unspoken words and untangle your fingers from hers, reaching for the door handle and getting out of the car. You help Quinn get her bags and follow her to the airport entrance, your steps heavier than they've ever been. You get inside, the smell of jet fuel and cheap coffee assaulting your nose and you deliberately slow your steps as you get to the departure board. Quinn double checks when she is to leave, checks her bags and by your watch she has a good fifteen minutes left before she has to leave so you both take a seat in the hard, uncomfortable plastic chairs of the airport waiting area. And although the sound of future passengers, jet planes departing and babies screaming, the silence still rings clear between the two of you. There really isn't much to say anymore. She knows you hate this. You know she hates this. You both know you love the other more than words can express. You both know that you'll try your best to hold on. The rest? Well, there isn't much left to it. You want to use these last few precious moments the both of you have to be close to her, so you tangle your fingers in hers, throw your legs across her lap and rest your head on her chest. Quinn holds you tight, her chin resting on the top of your head, and it almost dulls the ache in your chest. You both stay that way until the departure of her flight rings out over the intercom and reality comes crashing back down. It felt like only seconds since the two of you sat down.

Quinn gives a heavy sigh and as she makes a move to get up, you hold on tighter to her so she can't. The tears have started again and they blur your vision. You want so much for this to all be some horrible nightmare that in a minute you'll wake up from. You realize in this moment that you've wasted so much time, before this, pretending to hate her and that was time that you could have had to love her like you knew you did. She wasted so much time pushing you away when she always had you right where she wanted you, right where you belonged. But you can't change that now. You can't change anything now. Now all you can do is deal with the cards you've been handed and play them accordingly. You finally let your grip loosen around her but the tears still fall. Quinn kisses your forehead but keeps her hand in yours as the two of you make your way to the main terminal. So she can get to her gate. The gate you can't go past. The gate that will separate the both of you for god knows how long. You hate to think about it. What will happen to her over there. You pray that nothing happens to her. But it's something that's been plaguing your brain since the day she showed up in your room and handed you that letter.

Quinn drops her bag from her shoulder to the floor as you both stand in front of the TSA screening area. You bite your lip to try to keep your tears at bay. You know it's useless and she gives you a watery smile like she knows. You can't help but return it.

"So, I guess this is go-" Quinn begins but you shake your head and she shuts her mouth.

"Don't say it. If you say it, I'm not gonna be able to let you go." You confess, forgetting the notion of holding your tears back as they stubbornly slide hotly down your cheeks. Quinn nods her head in understanding, wiping the tears from her own eyes. You can't stand the distance that's between you so you wrap your arms around her tightly in a hug and she melts into you. You hold on to each other like there is no tomorrow, like right now is the end of the world; your world. You can't help the sob that rips through your throat and Quinn rubs your back trying to soothe you. Only, it won't soothe you. It won't stop the pain from ripping your heart to shreds. You wish things would slow down so your heart doesn't break. So she could realize that this was a mistake. But that was only in a perfect world. Quinn begins to pull away and this time you let her. She cups your cheeks, the pad of her thumbs wiping your tears away, and gives you another smile.

"I love you. Don't ever forget that. In all of this, I don't want you to ever forget that." Quinn tells you and you shake your head.

"I love you too." You assure her as she continues to run her fingers across your skin. She then leans in and connects your lips, stealing your breath like she always has and always will. You revel in the moment, the last kiss you'll share with her for a while. She traces her tongue across your bottom lip before parting them, the feeling of her tongue on yours sending shivers through your body. You don't know how long you stay like that but because oxygen becomes an issue and time a constraint, the two of your break away from each other. Quinn's looking at you with those dark green eyes that have always been so captivating.

"I'll be forever yours..." Quinn whispers against your lips and it takes all of the strength you have not to break down completely. She gives you another soft kiss before she hands you her keys, backs away and throws her bag over her shoulder once again.

"I'll be seeing you." Quinn says before she gives you another soft smile, wipes the remnants of tears and heads for the metal detectors. You watch her go as your fingers trace over your lips, the ghost of hers still lingering. You're officially coming undone. Your seams are unraveling as you watch her go. And you can't stand it. But you know you have to. You have to try and get through this or you won't survive. So you turn on your heel and begin to leave the airport but you turn around again to see Quinn give you one last wave and you do the same. You see her disappear in the sea of people and you know that's your queue to leave so you do. You walk to the parking lot, numb, wiping your tears, feeling that tether being pulled so tight around your heart it could cut off the blood flow. You drive back to your house, numb, feeling the weight of her being gone hang thickly in the air. You tread your way up the stairs and to your room, numb, and you want more than anything to crawl into your bed and never get out. But instead you look around the room, cold and dim without her presence, and your heart feels heavy. The 17th came way to soon, and as you're staring at this empty room, her words echo in your ears.

"_I'll be forever yours..."_


End file.
